B Day Is Birthday or Bad Day?
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Dihari ulang tahun seseorang yang bernama Sasuke, dia anggap hari ulang tahunnya itu adalah hari sial. Sial seperti apakah? Simak saja!


23 July 2013, Uchiha Sasuke Birthday!

Ren Present : A Birthday Story for Uchiha Sasuke...

Enjoy!

* * *

I'am don't own Naruto. but Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
Genre : Humor (Kayaknya gak humor deh!) XD  
Happy Birthday Gift for Uchiha Sasuke.

Sorry, bahasa gaul. Ntar bikin Jantungan, pingsan, mimisan, Newbie Full (?). XD

* * *

=B day is Birthday or Bad day?=

Buak! Buak! Buak!

"Ugh, WOI, kalian tau diam tidak, hn!?" teriak pemuda tampan berambut raven, yang biasa dibilang pantat ayam itu. # DiBantaiSasuke . Wajahnya yang babak belur, dan berantakan karena Fangirl-nya mengejarnya, karena untuk memberi hadiah buat pemuda raven itu. Yups, dia berulang tahun hari ini. Dia sibuk berlari-lari sambil menghindar dari pejalan kaki lainnya. Sedangkan Fangirl-nya hanya berteriak seperti orang sinting, yang hanya bunyinya bisa membuat orang jantungan. Begini contohnya...

"KYAAAA! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun kau amat tampan hari ini..."

"Hey, dia memang tampan, apalagi dihari ulang tahunnya,"

"Iya, Hari ulang tahunnya hari ini..."

"KYAAA! Kau pantas mendapatkan hadiah dariku Sasuke-kun!"

"Bukan kau! Hanya aku yang pantas!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

Begitulah suara teriakan Fangirl sarap pemuda itu. Sasuke Uchiha -Nama Pemuda itu- hanya menghela napas berat. Ngos-ngosan sampai menjadi-jadi, karena berlarian kayak dikejar hantu fangirl. Sampai di gerbang, ia langsung disambut heran oleh sahabatnya.

"Oi, teme! Kau dikejar hantu?"

"Gah! Kau tak tau fangirl-ku itu sarap! Lihat saja nanti, pasti kau cengo!" teriak Sasuke sembari mengepal tangannya.

Tak mau berlama-lama di gerbang, ia langsung berlari kecil ke kelas, karena ia tak mau dikeroyok fangirl kurang ajar tersebut, tentunya gak mau babak belur. Sahabat yang tadinya bingung, sekarang mengerti dengan hasil kerja otak kirinya (?), Gak tau kenapa secepat itu, paling ketiban durian. langsung saja sahabat biang berisiknya bertanya kepada dirinya.

"Hey, kau beruntung sekaligus bangkrut ya?"

"Hm, ya! Ng, bangkrut? Woi, aku belum bekerja dobe sialan!" pekik Sasuke. Dia memang lumayan malas dengan Naruti, eh, Naruto -Nama sahabat sialannya- deng! Dia malas untuk bicara dengan tukang berisik itu, apalagi main (lha?) sama tukang berisik itu.

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

=Sasuke POV=

Grr... sekarang suara sialan itu lagi. Gah! Aku harus lari secepatnya. Sekarang udah ketemu sahabat paling berisik, kere, sialan, sarap, soplak, gila, sinting, eh... maaf, aku memang sebal dengannya. Terus sekarangnya apalagi? Giaaaah! Aku mau hilang dari dunia kalau begini...!

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN, Happy Birthday! KYAAA! Senangnya!"

Jiah, lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kampret tuh. Hn, si biang berisik kagak bantuin gue lagi. Gaaaah, kenapa hidup gue seperti ini?! (Ren : "Salah siapa ganteng ding!")  
Graooooo! Gak tahan lagi untuk marah gueeee!

=End Sasuke POV=

"Hoiii! Kalau lu gitu, mendingan terima aja tuh kado! Ntar lu dapat yang bagus kek gitu!" celetuk Naruto ngasal tingkat dewa. Padahal bisa-bisa nyawanya melayang. Nasib lu Nar! =_="

"Hm, ada suara nyanyi tuh! Dengerin dulu ya?" tanya Sasuke yang tampaknya menajamkan pendengarannya.

***  
Suara Nyanyian :

Don't Cry~ Don't Be Shy~  
Guweh Cantik Apa Adanya~  
Sadariiii~ Syukuriiii~  
Guweh Sempurna~  
Jangan Dengarkan kata mereka~  
Guweh Indah~ Pancarkan Sinar Lampu~  
Ouwou~

Guwehnya CAntik~ Guwehnya Cantik~  
Guweh Cantik Cantik Dari Sononyaaaa~!

Oi, Sasuke-kun mau ngak jadi pacarkuuuuu~

(Ren : "Jiah, nape jadi lagu ini nih?)  
Aish, lanjut ke cerita!

"Gah! Gue gue gak niat! Tuh suara kayak orang hutan!" ledek Sasuke.

"Ng, Ada lagi noh!" tunjuk Naruto ke segerombolan fangirl didepan mereka. Sasuke SweatDrop, Naruto cengo ampe ke langit ketujuh(?).

"KYAAAAAAAA! Terimalah ini Sasuke-kun!"

"Mulai lagi, not again!" kata Sasuke Pasrah.

Terjadilah terik tambang dan lempar kado disana-sini yang diselengarakan oleh Fangirl kampret Sasuke. Ckckck... kasihan kau nak! #DiBantaiSasuke

Owari!  
:)

* * *

Hehehe... The end!  
Ini fic GaJe-ku untuk menyambut Ultahnya Sasuke semoga suka! (Gak akan)

Maaf kalau sedikit, karena otak saya memang gak konsen saat membikin fic GaJe ini.

Umm... mohon riview, kalo riview dikit gak apa-apa juga, karena Ren masih newbie.  
Dan, untuk yang Senior tolong bantuin Ren ya?  
Kirimkan aja Saran atau Kritik via PM.

Arigato~


End file.
